


上车吗

by dc9



Category: ghy48, 蓝爵 - Fandom, 高瀚宇 - Fandom, 高瀚宇水仙, 齐勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc9/pseuds/dc9





	上车吗

r番  
齐勋刚打开门，蓝爵就直接倒在了对方怀里。  
身后扶着人的玉笙着急道“齐勋你快救救他！”  
扑鼻而来的湿冷的味道，就像冰冷的海水。  
这是蓝爵的血。  
把人一个打横抱起来放到床上。  
“你们可算回来了，我到处都找遍了也没找到你们。”  
“对手太强了，蓝爵一个人根本打不过，为了救我又被伤到了。虽然最后还是将暗影杀死了，可蓝爵实在是伤的太重了！”  
齐勋眉头拧的死紧“知道了，你回去吧。我会照顾他的。有事叫你。”  
“好，拜托你了。”说完整个人就消失了。  
齐勋把蓝爵衣服脱了开始检查。  
入目是肩胛骨上一个可怕的洞穿伤，像是被什么利器直接穿了过去。从锁骨开始向下身上都是吻痕，有的已经发青发紫，两个乳头也涨到了花生那么大，又红又肿，有一个还破皮了。  
胯骨可以很清楚的看到两片青紫，更别提大腿内侧，红肿一片。  
妈的，齐勋心里暗骂，都特么成这样了也没拦住你。  
把人小心的翻个身，后背上还有一处长约30厘米的刀伤，周围还泛着黑色的光，不断的向外渗着蓝色的血，触目惊心。  
蓝爵早已经晕过去了，但却仍是感觉疼极，豆大的冷汗一直在掉。嘴里一直喃喃的说着什么。  
骇人的黑魔法除了在体内肆虐还在不断地阻止着伤口的愈合。  
血止不住！该死！  
齐勋心疼的要死，直接将对方抱进了浴缸，  
流出的血迅速将水染成蓝色。  
齐勋找到能量针打在对方脖颈上。  
看着蓝爵难受的左右翻腾，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟。  
齐勋将自己的异能源源不断的灌输到对方的身体里试图梳理对方身体里混乱的能量，但记忆却回到了前天晚上。。。  
齐勋把蓝爵的双手拷在淋浴的水管上。  
右手强硬撸动着蓝爵的阴茎，左手抓住对方的头发把头拽起来，与其说是亲吻，更像是惩罚一般的啃咬，已经尝到对方嘴里血的味道却仍是不松口。  
不够！还不够！都是我的！  
沿着嘴唇向右划过，轻轻舔逗着耳垂，感受着对方难耐的粗喘，笑了笑，继续向下，啃咬着突出的喉结。  
还是不出声？“看你能撑多久”  
直接含住了对方左胸的乳头，舌尖开始快速拨动，间或轻咬重磨，果然如愿听到了对方的呻吟。  
齐勋看着被吸的又红又大的奶头满意的点了点头。开始另一边的征战，手下也不停着，快速的撸动着茎身，拇指在马眼上磨人的旋转。  
听着对方情难自禁的呻吟，齐勋自己的阴茎也兴奋的跳了跳。阴茎后面的肉逼也挤出一大摊水来。  
齐勋一边玩儿一边问对方“还自己去对付那鸟人吗？”  
却见对方一脸红潮满嘴呻吟还是死不松口“不可能！你都怀孕了，绝不会让你也去冒险，想想都别想！”  
齐勋气急反笑“好，真特么好，你可真厉害，我看你还能嘴硬多久！”  
说完就讲右手手指直接插进了阴茎下方的逼口开始快速抽插，没多久蓝爵就张开大腿挺胯迎合，流出的淫水顺着指缝喷溅出来，又插了几百下，蓝爵突然屁股肌肉紧紧绷住，直直的伸到前面胡乱的顶着，一阵绵长尖锐的呻吟叫了出来，肉逼里喷出一大股水，高潮了。  
“看看你这骚贱样还去打暗影？是用喷水的肉逼打吗？”齐勋一边嘲讽一边用手掌拍打着对方的阴唇“让对方看看你这骚母狗的骚逼有多贱！嗯？”  
“嗯～别打了，受不了了。不要别人看啊～”刚高潮完的肉逼敏感的很，被拍打的尖锐快感根本承受不住。尤其是想到被暗影看到自己这幅模样。。。  
“胡说，嘴里说不要，身体向前凑什么？嗯？”  
齐勋用手指拧着蓝爵的阴蒂头转圈“我看，你是很喜欢被人看到才对吧，我刚说完你就又喷了一股水”  
“啊啊啊，阿勋别拧了求你了，受不了了，老公快操我，求求你了老公，赶紧操操骚逼，骚逼好痒啊，要老公的大鸡巴用劲捅捅才能好”蓝爵在齐勋怀里扭动着腰身，欲望得不到满足的折磨简直要弄疯他了，什么话都往外冒。  
齐勋听到对方的胡言乱语，眼都要冒火了，舔了舔对方下唇“乖阿爵，告诉我你还敢自己偷偷去吗？”  
本来意乱情迷的蓝爵一听到这个瞬间清醒了过来“不行，你不能去，流产了怎么办。”  
齐勋气笑“我特么只是怀孕而已，至于这么大惊小怪？这小孩儿是命你的就不是了？这回的目标这么强大，你说都不说就准备自己去？要不是我偶然发现了，是等着给你收尸的时候我才能知道这事儿吗？！”  
齐勋不知道是气还是心疼还是委屈，一瞬间胡思乱想到自己难道得了产前综合症？。。。  
齐勋抱住蓝爵，头埋在对方肩窝里“阿爵，不要抛下我，我害怕你死了，到时候我该怎么办啊”  
蓝爵看着对方，一瞬间心都软了，孩子只是个借口而已，虽然心疼但是哪有齐勋重要。这回的目标太强大，强大到蓝爵不敢让对方冒一丝丝的危险。  
虽然知道强行替对方做决定这种事情太差劲，但他还是忍不住要自私下去。  
亲了亲对方脑袋“阿勋乖，不会丢下你不管的，明天就带你一起去好不好？之前是太固执，你别生气了好不好。”  
“真的吗？”齐勋一脸惊喜  
“当然是真的”个鬼。  
“看在你知错能改的份儿上，我要好好奖励你”说完便把对方的腿抬起来放在自己的腰上“盘好了”  
“你这样会伤到孩子的！”蓝爵看着对方略微鼓起的肚皮惊道。  
“不会的，这小东西精着呢，不会打扰他爹妈的好事的”  
说完便将自己的阴茎直接插到对方的肉穴里开始大力的抽插，完全不给蓝爵反应的机会。  
“啊阿勋慢点啊，好爽，操死我了，嗯啊啊～再快点啊，好老公操死我了”  
齐勋笑道“你到底是想快点还是慢点啊”拍拍对方屁股，“小骚货，是要夹死我吗，嗯？”  
齐勋也被对方夹得爽到不行，都操了无数回了还是这么紧，温热滑腻的肉穴像是要把鸡巴夹断在里面永远不出来。  
淫水被打成细白的泡沫黏在二人修剪整齐的耻毛上，淫水还在不停地流，不知道是从谁的肉逼里流出来滴滴答答流了一地。  
用手指试探了一下，蓝爵的后穴已经被淫水浸的软濡，重顶了几下，齐勋把鸡巴抽出来又插到对方的后穴里，精准的找到那一点开始疯狂的抽插。  
蓝爵整个大脑已然被欲望充斥，除了喊爽什么都叫不出来，间或带着哭音把齐勋的凤眼眼都激红了一圈。  
“嗯啊～阿勋不行了慢点啊～受不了了，要到了啊～”  
齐勋看对方已经快到极点，他自己也快被夹射了，把鸡巴插到前面的肉穴里又重重的插了几百下。蓝爵突然停住动作，手指在对方背上猛的抓挠，整个人绷的死紧，抖了几下屁股，阴茎射出一大股精液，肉穴也喷出一大股淫水，潮吹了。  
齐勋被夹得实在受不了，也射了出来，慢慢的精液顺着结合处溢出来，就连他自己的肉穴也喷了一股水，爽的要死。  
蓝爵把还软绵绵的腿放下来，摸了摸对方肚子，“感觉怎么样，没问题吧？”  
齐勋。。。“大哥，我又不是陶瓷做的，还能碎了不成？”  
“那就好，把我手放开”  
“干嘛啊？”齐勋警惕起来  
蓝爵白他一眼“手腕疼”  
“哦哦”齐勋赶紧把人松开，“诶呦，还真勒红了，呼呼呼，痛痛飞”齐勋还在给人揉手腕，却突然感觉自己的后穴伸进了两根手指分剪抽插着。  
“嗯～ 蓝爵你干嘛”  
“怎么，你倒是操爽了还不让我也爽爽？”  
说完直接把人打横抱起放到了床上，悬趴到对方身上，含住了齐勋的两片唇开始慢慢舔吻。  
有时候蓝爵会奇怪，明明是两个长得一模一样的人，但为什么对方的嘴却该死的性感该死的甜，让他只想一直亲下去永远不停。  
直到两个人都气喘吁吁才停下来，嘴唇一路向下，舔过喉结锁骨，来到了肖想已久的乳头上。双手揉捏肌肉圆鼓的两个大胸，果然听到了对方的轻喘。  
齐勋把蓝爵的头压到自己胸上“阿爵快给我舔舔奶头，好痒”  
蓝爵如他所愿开始舔弄，将刚才浴室里的一分不差还了回来。  
“嗯啊～ 阿爵～ 下面也想要，下面也痒”  
“下面是哪？你不说清楚我怎么给你弄”  
“是骚逼啊～骚逼痒，想要阿爵舔”  
蓝爵向下一摸，果然已经湿哒哒的了。看了眼对方黏腻红肿不复清爽的肉逼，掰着大腿根舔了上去。  
将两片大阴唇含到嘴里舔弄一番，又添上了阴蒂。阴蒂头早已经从包皮里露了出来，俏生生的挺立着，蓝爵用舌尖快速的舔弄，又用牙齿轻轻叼起来磨弄，一会儿又把舌头插到阴道口模仿着抽插。  
齐勋爽的腿肚子都在发颤，把蓝爵的头紧紧夹住不停向上顶弄想要将整个肉逼都送对方嘴里让蓝爵给好好洗洗。蓝爵像是能感应到似得，张开嘴把肉逼含嘴里开始上下舔弄，发出了吃哩哗啦的声音，把淫水一滴不剩都吃到了肚子里。突然重吸几下，齐勋发出尖叫，就这么毫无防备被舔到了高潮。  
“阿勋快插进来，骚逼想大鸡巴了”  
“不行，你现在怀着孩子，太不安全了”蓝爵也想插到对方紧致的肉穴里，都好几个月没碰过了，可还是得忍住。  
啧，真是不爽，拿了个枕头放齐勋腰上，让他自己把肚子抱住，接着直接把阴茎插到了齐勋的后穴里，找到那一点开始大开大合的操干“前面的肉穴你是别想了，操后面也可以让你爽到哭”  
齐勋抱住自己的肚子爽的乱叫，感觉阴茎都要穿破肠壁插到前面的肉穴里，力道之大，直顶的整个人不住向前冲。眼看对方操红了眼，又怕对方把自己顶穿，又爽的要死，整个人都纠结起来“阿爵慢一点啊～ 要顶死了～啊哈～ 好爽啊 不行不行，还是快点啊～再快点 把我操死啊 爽死了嗯啊～”  
蓝爵就着这个姿势又操了几百下和齐勋一起射了出来。  
把半软的鸡巴拔出来，蓝爵和对方一起躺床上感受着快感的余韵。  
“呼～”齐勋还在喘着粗气，“自从我怀孕以来，好久都没这么爽过了，每天就像个老和尚一样，再这样下去我这根鸡巴都要起不来了”  
蓝爵听着对方的控诉，轻声笑了出来“今天不是让你一并讨回来了？”  
把对方抱起来做了清理之后两个人又躺在了床上，“快睡吧，折腾半宿了”蓝爵为两人盖好被子。  
“说好了不许自己去，嗯？”齐勋把两人的胳膊搭在一起，固执的看着蓝爵。  
“好好，不去不去。快睡吧。”  
一小时后，蓝爵睁开眼睛，看着齐勋熟睡的面孔，在他额头上轻轻印了个吻，无声道'对不起'。


End file.
